


The Calm During The Storm

by glitchly



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Storms, elements of comfort I guess??, others are mentioned i guess?, two dorks who think they're cooler than they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchly/pseuds/glitchly
Summary: Shiki's afraid of storms, and unluckily for him there seems to be one on the way. Hayato's here to cheer him up, but his attempt at being the brave and tough one of the pair doesn't seem to be working the way he wants it to.
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Akiyama Hayato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Calm During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something, huh?  
> HayaShiki's one of my fave pairings in the series, but I can't find any content for it here so...made some myself. Also I just really wanted to write these two being dumb, so there's that  
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> /The title was recently changed because I only just thought of a better one asdjkl

The cracks and booms of the thunder outside resonated throughout the city, and throughout the school too. Even though the lightning strikes were happening far, far from the school, its rolling crackles could still be heard loud and clear by the few students who were still lingering around as the school was ready to close its doors for the day. 

Still there, in the midst of the school, were the last 2 members of HighxJoker to leave for the day. The other three had already headed off to go and meet with the Producer over some jobs, leaving behind this particular pairing, who certainly hadn't minded being left together for the day. The two of them who had somewhat-recently gotten around to finally admitting their love for another laughed off being left in the clubroom together as 'hey, consider it a date!'. Though things had started with smiles, it didn't take long for the atmosphere to suddenly drop, the sound of the ferocious thunder bought with it anxiety. The duo found themselves staring out the rain-coated window to try and get a look at the thunder which had accompanied the pouring rain that was already crashing down hard. 

"Walking home in _that_ is gonna suck..." Hayato commented, speaking in more of a mumble than anything, "Shiki, are you-"

"I'M NOT WALKING ANYWHERE, HAYATOCHII!" Shiki could be heard faintly sobbing in the corner of the room as he sneaked glances at the window, "W-WE'LL BE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING IF WE WALK OUT IN THAT!"

Hayato sighed, looking over at the shaking vocalist with a smile of 'wow, this idiot is my boyfriend', "Shiki, you know the probability of actually getting struck by lightning is-"

"D-Don't do the thing Junchii does!!" Shiki protested, practically curled up in a ball as if it would make him immune to the thunder somehow.

"The thing Jun does...?" Hayato blinked, not understanding. 

"The thing where he pulls out smart words!!" Shiki whined, "If Junchii were here right now I can _guarantee_ he'd be all, like..." The young boy took in a breath, and then spoke up again, his voice much softer and his tone almost completely changed, "Shiki-kun! You know the likelihood of being struck by lightning, is, like, 1 in 10,000,000,000! In addition, the chance of lightning being in an area like this is only 2 in 500! Also, those struck by lightning only have a 9 in 12,830,456,783 chance of actually sustaining any damage! I know this for a FACT, and Natsuki will back me up!"

Hayato admittedly had to hold in laughter as Shiki did that entire rant, processing that the way Shiki had spoken all of that was meant to impersonate the group's currently-absent keytarist. He had to give it to Shiki, that was a fairly good impression.

"Hayatochii!" Shiki spoke in a hushed whisper, despite the fact they were the only two people in the room, "That's the moment where you're meant to be Natsukichii!"

"Uh..." Hayato thought for a moment and scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a response, "Um...Jun's right." His Natsuki impersonation was nowhere near as good as Shiki's Jun voice, but he was doing his best. "The chance of everything aligning...perfectly enough...to get hit by...lightning...is, like, 8 in 8,000,000."

Shiki giggled a bit at Hayato's response, "I bet if Junchii were here right now, he'd be all like, 'Shiki-kun! Hayato! Those numbers were completely incorrect!'"

"Probably." Hayato agreed, taking a quick look out the window, "But you seem a lot more cheerful now." 

Almost as though the universe itself was trying to spite Hayato, it was at that precise moment that more lightning began to crash down from the sky. Hayato watched with a look of lowkey anxiety as the sky suddenly flashed with colour, the booming sound rolled into the clubroom itself, and Hayato could soon hear what sounded like faint sobbing. He turned away from the window to see Shiki, who had backed up further into the corner of the room the moment the lightning had made its reappearance. The whimpering noises were muffled as Shiki tried to cover his face with the Kumachii cushion he kept in the light music clubroom for...well, no one actually knew why he kept it there. Maybe it was just decoration, maybe it was an emotional support thing. Considering his current state, the latter option was more likely. Hayato walked away from the window, not just because maybe staring directly at flashing lightning was a bad idea, but to go over to the absolute mess known as Shiki Iseya in the corner. Crouching down to reach Shiki, Hayato slowly rested a hand on Shiki's shoulder, and when the 16-year-old reacted by looking up at his dearest Hayatochii, the guitarist gave him a soft smile that said 'it's gonna be ok, alright?'. 

"Shiki, listen to me." Hayato spoke with a soothing tone, "The thunder can't hurt you. As I was gonna say earlier, the chance of it actually striking you-"

"I-It's like, 1 in 1,000,000, r-r-right?" Shiki replied with a shaky voice, "B-But what if _I'm_ the 1 in 1,000,000? What if o-out of 1,000,000 p-p-people, I'm the unlucky b-bastard who gets struck by lightning?"

"That would be...really unlucky. You'd have to be almost comically unlucky, even." Hayato spoke, before going back to Comfort Shiki Mode, "You know how unlucky you'd have to be? You'd have to be, like...Ryu levels of unlucky."

"Oh yeah, g-good point." Shiki nodded in agreement, "A-Actually, I'm s-surprised Ryuchii's never been h-hit by lightning...w-wait!! What i-i-if he HAS been struck b-before, but, like...recovered?"

Hayato opened his mouth to say 'Shiki, there's no way to recover from that'. However, it swiftly dawned on him that if he did say such a thing, Shiki's response would most likely be something like 'See!! If I'm hit, I won't ever get better!!'. He had to be careful with his response.

"See!" The band's leader instead said, smiling, "You just said 'recovered'! If you get hit, you can just recover, ok?" Hayato knew that surviving something like that was one of those things which was so wildly impossible, that you'd need to actually be blessed by the Gods themselves to recover from it. But judging from the fact that his response made Shiki smile a bit, he seemed to have made the right call. 

"Thanks, Hayatochii..." Shiki wiped his eyes, and lowered the Kumachii cushion a bit more, "Um...s-sorry if I'm overreacting..."

"It's fine!" Hayato stood back up, and extended a hand for Shiki to grab onto, "C'mon, you're not gonna be hurt. If anything, the sound of it's probably more frightening than the prospect of actually getting struck...or at least for me, that is." 

Shiki spent no time hesitating before grabbing a hold of Hayato's hand, allowing himself to be pulled back up to his feet. He hugged his Kumachii cushion close, but within seconds he also found himself wrapping his arms around Hayato, pulling him in just as close. He really needed this hug, Hayato could tell. He wrapped his arms around Shiki, and tried to keep comforting the poor guy who was still shaking despite his best efforts. He could hear Shiki slowly taking deep breaths in, deep breaths out, it seemed he was trying to calm his panicked nerves. Hayato opened his mouth to speak up again, but before he could get a word out, the school's PA system kicked in.

_"Students, the school will be closing in 5 minutes. Repeat, the school gates will close in 5 minutes."_

"R-Really??" Shiki spoke with an irritated tone, "T-The fuck? There's actual thunder outside and they're kicking us out?"

"It's probably cuz they know the thunder won't hurt us." Hayato pointed out, sighing over the fact the PA announcement interrupted his attempts at comfort, "Shiki, I mean it. It's gonna be ok."

"Hmmmm..." Shiki whined, his response reduced to mere sounds of annoyance. Even though he sounded so defeated, he didn't do anything to move out of Hayato's arms, and it wasn't as though Hayato made any attempts to move either. The two stood perfectly still, not moving from the hug for a few moments, before Hayato reluctantly backed away.

"C'mon, we don't want to be trapped in here." Hayato grabbed his and Shiki's bags off the table, "I have a feeling a school would be a boring place to get stuck in."

"But we'd be safe from the lightning!" Shiki pointed out as Hayato handed him his bright pink backpack, "C'mon Hayatochii, it'll be a laugh-"

"No." Hayato huffed. Even saying just that one word with the slightest hint of sternness felt mean, but at the same time, he was not down to spend the entire night in school, "Come on, Shiki. Let's head home."

"Aw..." The vocalist frowned, genuinely disheartened as he followed Hayato out of the clubroom. "Unfair..."

Ah, but how could Hayato ever leave Shiki looking so upset? He knew he was going to have to say something to try and cheer his boyfriend up, otherwise he'd feel guilty; he didn't want to leave with Shiki still being scared. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't say something to pull Shiki out of his shaking stupor?

"Hey, Shiki. Take my hand." Hayato suggested, holding his hand out to Shiki yet again, "I'm gonna keep you safe whilst we walk back, ok? So...if you hold my hand, I'll make sure the storm's got no chance to get you, ok?"

"Hayatochii..." Almost instantly, Shiki's eyes lit up. His previously depressed look was replaced with the biggest of smiles as he nodded as if to say 'thank you!!'. He immediately grabbed a hold of Hayato's hand, his mood having practically increased tenfold, "Awww, you're too sweet...but what if the storm gets us both at once?"

"It won't! That's just...way too unlikely." Hayato didn't want to admit that the idea of that happening was now firmly planted in his head, and had taken root in the part of him that was starting to think that maybe staying in the school was a good idea. But alas, he was going to be Shiki's knight in shining armor, he was going to prove that this storm was nothing to worry about.

Unsurprisingly, however, a good majority of the walk home consisted of Shiki making more paranoid comments about the thunder. It was bad enough that Hayato's umbrella was barely enough to cover the both of them as they walked, resulting in them both getting slightly drenched, but it was nearly cosmic bad luck that the weather seemed to only get worse as they made their way through the city. The lightning seemed to be much louder now that they were outside, and it was starting to become more and more apparent that this was more than just bad weather. This was going to become an entire storm, wasn't it? Shiki seemed to have noticed too, given he kept inching closer and closer to Hayato, to the point where he was practically hanging off the guy's arm. It was admittedly making it harder to walk when Hayato kept having his arm tugged and pulled by the needy boy, but he was thankfully a patient person. That, and, although it troubled Hayato to admit it, even he was starting to get just the tiniest bit scared of this storm too. Back in the clubroom, he was positive the lightning couldn't hurt him and all that, but the rain pouring down hard and the loud, echoing sounds of the storm striking were starting to unnerve him just a little bit. And here he was, thinking he was going to be some kind of cool and fearless guy who braved the storm to get Shiki back home. Turned out he was still as anxious as ever. 

After walking for a bit longer than they should've, the two managed to reach Hayato's house. Shiki's place was still a good 10 minutes or so away, but the heavy rain that pounded against their flimsy shared umbrella was a big indicator that maybe that walk was best avoided.

"Hayatochii, the cold is gonna kill me before the lightning gets a chance to." Shiki whined, "Do you think we-"

Shiki didn't even need to finish the sentence. "Yes." Hayato replied immediately, "My house it is." 

The two were pretty much racing each other to see who could get into the house first. The moment Hayato had the door unlocked, the two dashed upstairs to dry their hair and change their clothes. They probably would've gotten sick if they stayed in their wet clothes, but luckily Hayato had some spare clothes to hand over to Shiki; thank god the two were roughly the same size. Shiki shuffled his way into Hayato's room after getting himself changed, a wide smile on his face. Well, this certainly was a change from his previous terrified look. It was probably the fact they were indoors again, but Hayato had a feeling that was going to change.

"Hayatochiiiii~" Shiki practically flopped to the floor where Hayato was sat, his voice muffled as he spoke, "There's totally gonna be a storm, isn't there?"

"You think?" Was Hayato's deadpan reply, he stared at the gyaruo who was lying on the rug on the floor. He quickly grabbed the blanket off of his bed, bringing it over to Shiki's side, the two were still pretty cold from the rain, after all. "It'll be ok though, alright? E-Even if there's tons of lightning and thunder and stuff, we're safe inside."

"Yeah...we're super safe inside!" Shiki tried his best to sound hopeful as he spoke. Even though the blankets had been placed down barely a moment ago, Shiki seemed to have already claimed the entire bundle for himself, wrapping it around his shivering body with not much left to spare. "Plus it's super warm in here...outside it's cold and hard, but here its soft and warm, so I wanna stay..."

"You say that as though I agreed to let you stay." Hayato teased with a playful grin, looking at what was practically a giant lump of covers with Shiki's face poking out of it, "Once the rain clears, I might kick you out, y'know~?" 

"Hayatochiiiii, you're so cruuueeel!" Shiki whined, turning to look at Hayato, his words finally coming out a bit clearer, "I'm staying here until that storm is entirely gone, ok? I-I don't care if I have to stay here tonight, I'm not walking home and getting hit by lightning and rain AND cold all at once! I'll die if I go out there! A-And I can't die, cuz that'd just suck for everyone! HighxJoker would need a new vocalist, and you'd be all emo and have to get a new boyfriend, and at the funeral everyone would be like 'here lies Shiki, he tried to walk home in a storm', and-Hayatochii, are you laughing?"

"N-No..." Hayato spoke whilst covering his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh at that entire speech Shiki just did, "I love you so much, Shiki. Only you could come up with something like...whatever all that was."

"Those were all super serious concerns!" Shiki huffed, turning away from Hayato again, "I'm just saying, you can't make me leave until the storm is gone."

"And I'd never make you leave until it's gone, so I guess that's that settled." Hayato smiled at the frowning vocalist nearby, and tried to inch a bit closer, "You can stay for as long as you want, ok?"

"Th-Thanks..." Shiki smiled just the faintest bit, as he did so he finally forfeited some of the covers over to his boyfriend, "I officially take back the 'Hayatochiiii, you're so cruueeel' comment."

"That's good...you know I was just teasing, right?" Hayato rested a hand on Shiki's shoulder, looking at him with a smile, "Now, what do you wanna do, Shiki? We gotta kill time somehow, unless your plan is literally to just lie there and sulk until the storm is gone."

"I'm not sulking!!" Shiki sulked, he sat himself up straight and stared Hayato directly in the eyes, "I wanna...do something cool, li-"

Perhaps whatever cruel forces had conjured this storm had decided that the two boys had been at ease for a bit too long, for it was at that moment that the crackling sound of lightning filled the skies again. Almost like magic, Shiki went from being sat up with an air of something similar to confidence to swiftly burying himself within the blanket, shielding himself from the thunder outside. Hayato watched the shaking lump underneath the covers, and gently patted its back. 

"There, there..." Were the soothing words Hayato spoke, he tried to move the covers back a bit to catch a glimpse of Shiki's face, "C'mon, we talked about this. The thunder won't-"

"I-I-It won't hurt us..." Shiki honestly sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "I-I know, Hayatochii!! B-But I can't help it, I've been scared of this stuff s-since I was a kid, ok? It's hard to shake off stuff like this!!"

"Shiki, it's ok, it's ok...I'm not asking you to shake it off." Hayato tried to speak softly as he comforted the poor guy, he hated to see Shiki stressed out or upset like this, he knew he had to do something to help him out.

He wasn't expecting Shiki to just suddenly get over his fear in the space of a few hours because of kind words, it would be out of order to just expect a lifelong fear to be shaken off that easily. Hayato didn't know the right combination of words it would take to reach out to Shiki and assure him that everything was ok, he was safe, that the thunder couldn't get him from in here. He didn't know how to convey that, but what he did know was that he'd keep trying until he knew Shiki was even just a bit calmer.

"Shiki, listen to me." Hayato pulled back the covers a bit more so he could look Shiki in the eyes, "I'm not asking you to get over it or anything, I perfectly understand! E-Everyone's got fears, ok?"

"E-Even you, Hayatochii?" Shiki asked with a sniffle, he nervously returned Hayato's gaze, trying to just tune out the sound of distant thunder.

"Of course." Hayato nodded, he gave the vocalist a faint smile as he spoke, "I mean, who doesn't have fears? Even the toughest of tough guys have fears."

"Are you calling yourself a tough guy...?" Shiki spoke with a slight giggle, a tiny smile coming to his face.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" The guitarist huffed, though the look on his face soon changed back into a smile, "...Unless you're trying to admit you secretly think of me as some cool, tough, mega awesome person?"

"Well...of course I think of you as cool and mega awesome!" Shiki grinned a wide grin as he said that, finally starting to come out from underneath the covers, "...I don't know about the 'tough' part though. You're more 'cute' than 'tough', y'know?"

"E-Excuse me??" Hayato admittedly had to try and cover his face to make sure that his blush wasn't obvious; being called cute was just one of those things he still don't know how to properly react to...he appreciated the compliment, but damn, he wanted to be cool, not cute!

"You heard me." Shiki's grin turned somewhat mischievous, he was starting to pull more of the blankets away from himself, "You're cuuute, Hayatochii! And that's one of the things that I love about ya~!"

All Hayato could really respond with was what could best be described as flustered noises. Goddamn it, he was meant to be the one comforting and looking after Shiki, and now suddenly he was the one reduced to a blushing mess? This was so unfair, how was he meant to try and cheer up Shiki when the guy was suddenly flirting out of nowhere? One look and you wouldn't think that he'd been a shaking and terrified mess mere moments ago. 

Actually, maybe that was a good thing. Now that Hayato thought about it, Shiki didn't seem to be quaking in fear at the storm anymore, he was even emerging from the covers more and more as he spoke. He was starting to look a bit more like the usual Shiki, grinning like an idiot with a mischievous tone to his voice. Hayato couldn't tell if it was just the talking that distracted Shiki from the lightning outside, or if his apparent cuteness was somehow powerful enough to pull Shiki out of his daze. Either way, he'd take it, as seeing Shiki happy and smiling was always good. 

"W-Well...you seem to be in a much better mood, at the very least!" The guitarist pointed out, trying to muster up a cool and composed look to mask how much Shiki's sudden flirting has caught him off-guard, "Do you feel a bit better, Shiki?"

"Hmmm?" Shiki blinked, as though Hayato's words had suddenly made him realise something, "Oh wow, you're right~! I completely forgot about the storm for a moment there, Hayatochii...it must be thanks to you..."

It seemed Hayato's attempt at a calm face fell apart in seconds, for some reason it just warmed his heart to hear Shiki speak so happily, "Hehe, well, I'm glad to be of service, Shiki-"

"...if you hadn't made me laugh over the whole 'tough guy' thing, I'd prolly still be crying right now!"

...Would it be insensitive to throw something at him for that one? Probably, which meant that the vocalist should've thanked his astraphobia for getting him out of a pillow directly to the face. 

"Thanks, Shiki. Means a lot. You're the best boyfriend on Earth." Hayato spoke in complete deadpan, a tired attempt at a smile on his face as he stared the gyaruo down.

"Awwww, yah think so?" Shiki snickered, his eyes sparkling as he sarcastically grinned back, "Thanks, Hayatochii~! Anything for my cute as hell partner, y'know?"

"C-Call me cute one more time, I dare you!" The 17-year-old huffed, folding his arms.

"Ok!" Was Shiki's near-immediate response, "You're cuuute, Hayatochii~! You're cute, and adorable, and...and...I don't actually know any other words for 'cute', but if there's any others, you fit them all peeerfectly~!"

This was borderline outrageous, Hayato thought, his attempts at being a super cool person who swept in and comforted his partner had been thrown out within mere minutes! He couldn't complain too much though, as Shiki was actually fairing a lot better now. 

"Y-You're gonna kill me with all this..." Hayato mumbled, bowing his head to hide the look on his face, "This is bullshit, I was meant to be comforting you..."

"Ahaha, but in a way, you kinda did!" Shiki pointed out, leaning in a bit closer to try and get a look at his boyfriend's flustered expression, "Honestly, Hayatochii...haha, focusing on you instead of how scary the lightning is has actually helped out a lot...soooo, thank you." A slight silence followed Shiki's words. Still keeping his trademark smile, Shiki happily sighed as he spoke up again. "I promise, I'm not tacking anything sarcastic on the end this time...I mean it, Hayatochii. Thank you."

Damn it, Hayato couldn't stay half-mad when Shiki was like this. Sometimes it felt like he was hopeless against Shiki's positivity, he just couldn't help but smile again when he was just so earnest like this. Even if he got called cute a lot and ended up blushing way more than he would've wanted to during Shiki's stay, he managed to actually cheer the guy up, so in the end, he had no complaints. If getting barraged with unexpected compliments and becoming an embarrassed mess was the way to get Shiki to calm down again, then so be it. 

"Hah, you're an odd one sometimes, Shiki." Hayato shook his head as he grinned, he finally looked back up to face the boy before him, "If all it took to calm you was some flirting, you could've said so a lot earlier."

"H-Hey, usually when there's storms, I don't have a Hayatochii to flirt with to make myself feel better, how was I meant to know that'd be a solution?!" Shiki puffed out his cheeks as he spoke, suddenly it seemed that the two had swapped their expressions from earlier, "I-I mean, I think this is the first time there's even been a storm since we got together, so, like...y'know, usually I have different coping methods."

"Huh...if you don't mind me asking, what do you usually do when this stuff happens?" Hayato asked with a curious head tilt, "To calm down, I mean."

"Well...u-usually I just put on my loudest, most coolest pair of headphones and play the most hyper mega awesome songs I know to drown out the noise..." Shiki revealed, seeming to give the question a bit of thought, "B-But that wouldn't have even worked right now in the first place...my bestest, most hyperest, most giga max headphones are at my house anyways! All I have is my super cheap and boring earbuds I put in my phone when I can't be bothered to pay attention in class!"

Hayato couldn't help but snort-laugh a bit in response to the latter part of that speech, with a giggle he replied, "Ok, well...if you're still scared later and not in the mood to make Hayato.exe stop responding, I'll play you something myself, ok? I can't guarantee it'd be louder than lightning, cuz, well...lightning's really loud." Even though that seemed to be a disheartening thing to leave the sentence off with, Hayato noticed nothing more and nothing less than a sparkle of complete enthusiasm in Shiki's eyes after he said all of that.

"You'd do that for me?" Shiki asked, he sounded absolutely awestruck. The boy fell silent for a few seconds as he looked over to where Hayato had left his guitar when he got back in, and soon found himself speaking back up with a slight shake to his voice, "Aw damnit, Hayatochii! Now I'm gonna be the one who's all flustered and crying over how amazin' you are!"

"Hehe, consider it revenge?" Hayato shrugged, still laughing just a bit, "Maybe I should start calling you cute over and over so you know what it's like..."

"H-Hey, I didn't give yah permission to turn the tables on me!" Shiki whined, still wearing a half-serious expression of flustered annoyance. Although he looked pretty irritated on the surface, Hayato could tell the moment Shiki cuddled in closer that he didn't actually have any complaints; a smile came to the guitarist's face as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, "This is unfair...my entire plan is ruined now..."

"Huh?" Hayato blinked, returning Shiki's embrace, letting Shiki rest his head on his shoulder, "Your entire plan...?"

"Indeed, Hayatochii..." Even though Hayato couldn't see Shiki's face right now, he could tell he was wearing a devilish grin as he spoke, "This was all an elaborate ruse! I don't actually fear storms, I just pretended to be a coward so you'd comfort me and give me tons of cuddles and hugs!"

"W-Wait, what??" Was what Hayato blabbered out on instinct.

There was no way that what Shiki just said was correct, right? There's no way he could've faked all those reactions from earlier. Hayato had seen Shiki in films before, and sure the guy was a good actor, but there was no way he could've pulled off something that intense, right? Wait, had Hayato actually been played this whole time? Had he fallen for such an oddly elaborate prank without realising?

"Haha, you heard me!" Shiki chuckled, "I know much, much better than to be scared of something as stupid as-"

**Boom.**

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-!!!"** _

The crackling sound of static in the skies filled the room once again. Hayato tried to take a glance at the nearby window to see what it looked like outside, but that was hard to do when he had a quivering Shiki Iseya practically glued to his body, his grip having gotten a lot more intense as he yelped out a panicked sound of instinctual fear, his attempts at being some cool and brave tough guy crumbled away within mere seconds once the storm had started up again.

"...So, about that elaborate ruse of yours-"  
"Sh-Shut up, Hayatochii."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Either watch idolmaster sidem, listen to season in the five or have a good day today. Your choice!


End file.
